


Сборник споконных драбблов

by Suoh



Category: Hikaru no Go, Koukou Kyuuji Zawa-san, REAL (Manga), ボールルームへようこそ | Ballroom e Youkoso
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по рекдоспоконам. Слэш, гет, джен</p><p><b>UPD</b> 21.06.17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Излишняя серьезность

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru no Go  
> Вая/Исуми, постканон

Исуми нащупывает на стене выключатель, щелкает, и свет ослепляет его, слишком яркий после туманного полумрака улицы. Лямка рюкзака сползает с плеча и зависает на локте. Когда Исуми распрямляет руку, рюкзак падает прямо на пол. Внутри что-то громко звякает.

«Там был ноутбук и телефон, жалко», ― думает Исуми, а потом вспоминает, что телефон, разрядившийся и отключенный, лежит в заднем кармане джинсов. Все равно не понадобится ― из Института так поздно звонить не станут, уже перевалило за одиннадцать. Может написать сообщение Сакурано-сан, но и она наверняка легко может найти себе другую компанию на пятничный вечер. Других звонков ― и других абонентов ― Исуми слышать не хочет. 

Исуми хочет два дня не выходить из дома, читать и разбирать кифу. Он всерьез подумывает выдернуть из сети провод домашнего телефона, но не решается, вдруг решат позвонить родители. Не стоит беспокоить их по пустякам.

Постель разворочена. Одеяло углом лежит на полу, а все еще примятые подушки на краю, грозя вот-вот упасть. Исуми стягивает через голову свитер и падает на кровать одетым, утыкается лбом в прохладные свежие простыни. Они невыносимо, пугающе белые ― так же режут глаза, как свет в прихожей.

Белого цвета за сегодняшний день было слишком много. Припозднившийся мартовский снег, который растаял к обеду, сомкнувшаяся группа чужих белых камней, из-за которых пришлось выдохнуть такое нежеланное «сдаюсь», белое окно пустого сообщения, которое Исуми так не набрался мужества написать. 

Исуми переворачивается на спину. Кровать того самого ужасного размера, когда вдвоем на ней тесно, а одному слишком просторно. Исуми осторожно скатывается на пол, но все равно задевает локтем за угол тумбочки. Больно и неприятно, а лежать на полу ― холодно. Исуми садится по-турецки, прислоняясь спиной к краю кровати.

«Хватит себя жалеть, ― командует он сам себе. ― Это малодушно и глупо». 

На спинке стула висит одна из бесконечных белых футболок Ваи. Мятая и вывернутая наизнанку. Исуми обреченно пинает ножку стула и идет на кухню.

Сегодня утром они с Ваей повздорили впервые с… В общем, впервые. Повод был, конечно, какой-то дурацкий и незначительный. Исуми почти стыдно вспоминать об этом, хотя именно он ушел первым. Раздраженно сдернул с вешалки куртку и даже, кажется, хлопнул дверью ― совершенно никуда не годится.

Исуми привычно тыкает в кнопки на новенькой рисоварке и думает, что хотя бы мириться он должен начать первым. В конце концов, он старше и в чем-то благоразумнее. Электронный дисплей мигает, сообщая, что порция на двоих будет вариться тридцать семь минут, и Исуми осознает, что по привычке высыпал два полиэтиленовых пакетика.

«Позвоню ему утром, ― Исуми складывает в стопки скопившиеся за последние дни тарелки. ― Все равно он сейчас у матери, наверное. Не станет говорить всего по телефону».

Исуми смутно надеется, что десять ― а лучше двенадцать ― часов сна придадут ему уверенности и что наутро все сложится само собой. Пока это еще не сработало ни разу, но действовать, не сомневаясь, слишком сложно. 

Рисоварка срабатывает, когда на часах ровно полночь. Пронзительный резкий звук выдергивает Исуми из долгого диалога с самим собой. Половину разбухшего вязкого и тоже белого риса Исуми аккуратно перекладывает в пластиковый контейнер и утешает себя тем, что съест его на завтрак. Или на обед, если спасительный субботний сон совсем затянется.

О телефоне Исуми вспоминает только тогда, когда тот вываливается из кармана брошенных на спинку кровати джинсов. Падает темным экраном прямо на пол. Не разбился и не поцарапался. Исуми нажимает на клавиши, но телефон не реагирует.

«Разрядился», ― только тогда вспоминает Исуми.

Сначала приходят уведомления о пропущенных от Ваи ― четыре звонка с перерывами в десять минут. Потом – сообщение от Шиндо. Отправлено сорок минут назад, без темы.

«Все отлично Исуми-сан, ― читает Исуми. ― Эти типы нас не догнали но с Ваей я все равно не разговариваю. Напиши пжлст дома ли он».

Исуми перечитывает сообщение трижды и три раза не понимает сути. Он уже собирается звонить Шиндо, когда слышит, как в дверном замке поворачивается ключ. Вая захлопывает дверь и полушепотом ругается, видимо, споткнувшись о забытый рюкзак. Когда Исуми выходит к нему навстречу, Вая выпутывается из мокрой куртки и ерошит примятые капюшоном волосы.

― Там так льет, Исуми-сан, ты себе не представляешь! Хотел на станции переждать, но плюнул и так добежал. Есть вот только ужасно хочется. 

― Рис есть, ― отвечает Исуми, а потом вспоминает, что хотел начать разговор совсем не так. ― Почему Шиндо с тобой не разговаривает?

Вая расшнуровывает кеды и старательно смотрит себе под ноги. 

― Понимаешь, мы с Шиндо заглянули в клуб, в тот самый, где Кавай-сан и все остальные. Даже играть не собирались, просто зашли. А там ошивались какие-то мужики. Если бы мне сказали, что они якудза, то вот ни секунды бы не сомневался. Ну, и они, конечно, не поверили, что Шиндо ― про. А я его предупреждал, поэтому он со мной и не разговаривает. В районе Омотесандо они от нас совсем отстали. Исуми-сан?

Исуми недолго борется с желанием закрыть лицо руками и засмеяться, потом берет телефон и набирает Шиндо ответ ― «он дома, все в порядке. Оба хороши!». Исуми считает, что иногда обязан побыть занудным и взрослым.

― Что ты хочешь услышать? Хорошо, что вы оба целы.

― Я не о том. Ругаться одновременно с тобой и с Шиндо я не могу. Я дурак, Исуми-сан?

― Ты не дурак, Вая. Ерунда, ― и Исуми осознает, что действительно так думает. ― Вряд ли это наша последняя ссора, не придавай этому значения. 

«Ерунда», ― на всякий случай повторяет Исуми про себя, чтобы точно поверить. 

― Исуми-сан серьезный и взрослый! ― смеется Вая. ― Значит, я должен тебя уравновешивать. Чтобы ты не думал слишком много.

― Я не думаю, ― отвечает Исуми, когда Вая, в несколько шагов оказавшись рядом, прикусывает его за шею. ― Сейчас – вообще ни о чем. 

― И правильно. ― Исуми стаскивает с Ваи футболку и отбрасывает ее в сторону, она цепляется за ручку шкафа.

― Белый флаг! ― замечает Вая повисшую футболку. ― Сдаешься?

― Сдаюсь, ― улыбается Исуми, и это слово дается ему несравнимо легче, чем днем. Он наслаждается пустой легкой головой и запрещает себе все усложнять.


	2. Бейсбол и красота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koukou Kyuuji Zawa-san  
> Условный ОМП, Зава, прегет  
> POV

― Ну, расскажи мне, ― теперь от матери не отвертишься. Она вытирает руки полотенцем и садится рядом, от нее пахнет стиральным порошком и свежим бельем. ― Какая она? Красивая?

Я пожимаю плечами, потому что не знаю, не думал. «Зава красивая», ― слишком странная мысль, потому что ей не подходят такие слова. Вот наша соседка, Кашиваги-сан, очень красивая, хотя ей уже целых двадцать семь, и у нее есть ребенок. Мужа, правда, нет, но это сейчас сплошь и рядом, все равно она красивая. Особенно когда собирается вечером на работу. Я возвращаюсь с тренировки, а она обычно выходит ― прическа у нее такая высокая, и в ушах болтаются какие-то камешки. А может это просто стекляшки, я и не знаю. Вчера она мне помахала, когда выходила из двери, и я тут же понял, что красивая. А про Заву я так не скажу, не могу.

― Не может быть, чтобы некрасивая! ― мама всплескивает руками, почему-то этот дурацкий разговор приносит ей радость. ― Длинные у нее волосы?

― Были короткие, ― говорю, ― а стали еще короче. И черные совсем. Немного заворачивались на кончиках, но теперь не видно стало, а когда кепку надевает, то на глаза совсем ничего не падает. Глаза тоже черные совсем, никакого коричневого просвета нет. Все? 

Мама, кажется, немного обиделась, потому что встала со стула и отвернулась к окну. Ума не приложу, с чего ей так про это интересно. Кому хочешь в старшей школе нравится какая-нибудь девчонка. Зава-сан, конечно, совсем не «какая-нибудь», но разве так просто об этом скажешь?

― Очки еще носит, ― и добавляю: ― с овальными стеклами. Спасибо, ― это уже про ужин. 

Мать не останавливает, когда я выхожу из комнаты и поднимаюсь наверх. Наверное, поняла, что не хочу я говорить об этом. Но не говорить могу, а вот думать почему-то нет. Вечно так выходит: стоит только начать, зацепиться за край этой мысли, как голову уже не остановить. Или фантазию, тут вообще иногда хватает случайно брошенного слова, чтобы сами собой перед глазами замелькали картинки.

Черные глаза и черные волосы у Завы, ничего необычного. И загар тоже почти черный и каждый день становится все темнее. В школьной форме темное лицо и руки выглядят совсем не здорово, особенно на контрасте со светлыми ногами. Все коленки у нее в синяках, так же, как и у меня, только у Завы это иногда скрывают гольфы. А когда она в купальнике на уроке физкультуры, то становится все равно, какой у нее загар, потому что на ногах у нее мышцы. Третьегодка Маруяма-семпай работает, как я слышал, моделью, но таких ног у нее нет ― длинные и тощие, с мосластыми коленками. Да и на спину Завы ― там, где вырез форменного черного купальника, ― я бы мог смотреть очень долго.

Так что, наверное, красивая она для меня, а что другие думают это не так важно. Вчера после утренней тренировки она наклонилась над раковиной и плеснула в лицо холодной водой, а потом принялась тереть ладони розовым обмылком ― пыталась выскрести черную грязь из-под коротких ногтей. Край юбки у нее загнулся, а я не знал, как ей об этом сказать. Можно было бы просто: «Эй, Зава, юбку поправь!», но почему-то не сообразил. Опять, что ли, засмотрелся.

Она, наверное, рада была бы носить черный гакуран, как все парни. Вон, мой на двери висит, глаженый и скучный, только пуговицы блестят. Но пусть лучше остается в юбке, это не дает забыть, что она все-таки девчонка, хотя и товарищ по команде.

Я и на горке засматриваюсь на нее иногда, особенно когда она руку вперед для подачи выбрасывает. Мне кажется, что мяч летит прямо мне в голову, потому что в глазах почти темнеет. Ужасно несправедливо, что на официальном матче ей никогда не выйти. 

Жалко только, что сообщения у нее такие короткие. Только начнешь проговаривать про себя слова ее голосом, как натыкаешься на точку. И вниз уходят пустые строчки ― сообщение уже закончилось. 

«Завтра к 7:45.» ― И все, больше ничего.

Даже если я приду к половине седьмого, к семи, Зава все равно будет там раньше меня. Уже в форме. Возле школы будет пристегнут ее старый велосипед. 

По утрам я часто застаю ее бегающей вокруг поля ― нахмуренную и сосредоточенную, в надвинутой на глаза кепке. Она может нарезать круги до самого прихода тренера. Даже если ей плохо, жарко или одиноко. 

Наверное, она мне нравится ― ну, вот я и сказал это, самому странно, ― потому что она любит бейсбол так же сильно, как и я. Может, даже сильнее, потому что на мой неровный черный загар не оборачиваются в транспорте, и на меня не косятся в магазинах спортивного питания. Между мной и бейсболом нет стены, Зава же разбирает свою стену по кирпичику. 

Даже если ее волосы и сообщения станут еще короче, а тренировки ― длиннее, она все равно останется Завой. И я точно знаю, где найду ее завтрашним утром.


	3. Ревность Гадзю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ballroom e Youkoso  
> Гадзю/Киёхару, Мако, Ханаока  
> преслэш

Пара Ханаока-Хёдо гремит еще с юниоров. Они занимают первые строчки и почти синхронно наклоняют головы, чтобы им на шеи повесили ленты с медалями. Ханаока улыбается фотографу, а лицо Хёдо не меняется ― все то же равнодушное, чуть безумное выражение.

Гадзю считает, что это несправедливо. Нет, не его и Мако серебряная медаль, а то, что у скучного и странного Хёдо такая партнерша, а у него только младшая сестра. Что Мако нельзя обменять хотя бы на радиоуправляемый вертолет, Гадзю понял лет в шесть и смирился. Рядом Ханаока аккуратно спускается с пьедестала, Гадзю не может отказать себе в удовольствии пихнуть Хёдо локтем.

К четырнадцати Гадзю перегоняет Хёдо по росту. Костюмы, правда, теперь живут всего несколько месяцев, а потом начинают жать в плечах, но зато уверенности прибавляется с каждым сантиметром. Гадзю любуется, как Ханаока снимает очки и запрокидывает назад голову на красивой светлой шее. Она подносит к глазам пальцы и надевает линзы, потом часто моргает, привыкая к ощущениям. Подле нее Хёдо зачерпывает геля и разом убирает со лба все свои непослушные волосы. Гадзю думает, что в его лице сейчас как никогда видна примесь западной крови. 

Ханаока поднимается, и складки ее платья распрямляются, падают вниз. Платье ― темно-красное, цвет густой и полный. Как и бурлящая зависть Гадзю, когда Ханаока послушно идет вслед за Хёдо. На платье переливаются черные блестящие пайетки, искрящиеся, как ревность Гадзю, когда Ханаока кладет руку на плечо своему партнеру. Платье задевает всех вокруг своими мягкими легкими краями, как ненависть Гадзю ко всему миру и ко всем на этом паркете. Кроме, разве что, Мако, которую он тянет за собой. 

Стать лучшими им снова не удается. Темно-красное пятно пары Ханаока-Хёдо все время мелькает рядом, не дает сосредоточиться. Напоминает про вечную первую строчку. 

Возле туалета они сталкиваются лицом к лицу. С Хёдо капает вода, словно он сунул голову под кран. Капли затекают за воротник костюма, пропитывают его изнутри. Хёдо кивает, то ли здороваясь, то ли прося уступить дорогу, но Гадзю делает шаг вперед. Они топчутся друг напротив друга, пока Хёдо не проскальзывает между Гадзю и косяком. И просто уходит, совсем не по-танцевальному сутуля спину. 

Гадзю представляет себе, как сейчас Ханаока и Хёдо заберутся на заднее сиденье одной машины и будут ехать вместе до самого дома. Потом проведут вместе завтрашний день. А за ним ― и всю жизнь. Поэтому он просто кричит вслед Хёдо:

― Ну и мудак же ты! 

Хёдо то ли не слышит, то ли не хочет слышать. Зато слышит мама, и видя ее разгневанное лицо, Гадзю вновь задумывается о несправедливости. Почему-то от того, что Хёдо даже не повернулся, внутри ― горькая обида.

Ханаока сменяет много платьев ― черные, синие, желтые, но Гадзю запоминаются красные. Каждое новое как повод вспомнить о своей ревности, как повод бросить в спину Хёдо все те слова, что вертятся на языке. Иногда Хёдо оборачивается, иногда ― нет. Изредка даже отвечает, но не напрашивающимся «придурок», а чем-нибудь совершенно отвлеченным от темы. Вроде: «У твоей сестры хорошо стоит спина». 

Следующий раз Гадзю начинает с простого «Эй, Хёдо» и не замечает, как сам собой завязывается разговор. Он говорит, а Хёдо отвечает ― кивками, плечами и изредка предложениями в пару слов. Они почти-обсуждают новую приставку, когда рядом оказывается Ханаока, еще в очках, но уже в платье. Снова красное. Гадзю чувствует внутри знакомое клокотание ревности. Оно становится только сильнее, когда Ханаока настойчиво тянет Хёдо за рукав.

― Тебя искала мама, ― говорит она Хёдо. ― Здравствуй, Акаги. Я, кажется, видела твою сестру на первом этаже. 

― И что?

― Ничего. Не забудьте зарегистрироваться.

Гадзю решает не отвечать ― зарегистрироваться они с Мако еще успеют! ― и смотрит, как Ханаока и Хёдо тихо переговариваются у дверей в зал. Ханаока что-то шепчет Хёдо на ухо, и Гадзю разворачивается на каблуках. 

До первого этажа два пролета по семь ступеней, и он пробегает их за несколько секунд. В голове ― слишком новая и дикая мысль, чтобы делать выводы прямо сейчас. Мако неловко вертится среди серой толпы, в своем желтом она похожа на маргаритку. 

― Мако! ― кричит Гадзю на весь холл. ― Ну что ты тормозишь? Я тебя обыскался!

Но думает: «Черт бы побрал тебя, Хёдо Киёхару! Нахрена ты мне вообще нужен такой?», потому что у пылкой, бурлящей негодованием ревности Гадзю сменился объект.


	4. Без побед

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koukou Kyuji Zawa-san, джен, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В бейсбольную команду берут не всех.

В первый раз тренер не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Ну, какая-то стриженая нескладная девица, которая мнется возле площадки. И когда та подошла ближе, он сразу сказал ей, не дожидаясь вопроса:

— Нет уж, спасибо, менеджеры у нас есть. 

Она перехватила сумку, немного помолчала. «Как сказать ей, чтоб шла отсюда?» — тренер тихо выругался, а девчонка подняла на него свои глаза за стеклами очков и невозмутимо произнесла:

— Я не хочу быть менеджером. Я хочу играть.

— А, — тренер почувствовал облегчение — почему-то девчонка заставляла его чувствовать себя некомфортно. — Тогда ты пришла не в тот день. Софтбольная команда сегодня не тренируется, приходи завтра. Или в пятницу. И анкету приноси.

— Я не хочу играть в софтбол, я люблю бейсбол. — Она говорила медленно, делая между словами паузы, словно думала, что иначе смысл сказанного может ускользнуть. — Миякозава Риса, 1-А. — Она протянула анкету, заполненную круглым девчачьим почерком.

«Ты совсем спятила?!» — хотел бы сказать тренер, но вовремя сдержался. Хотя и совершенно не представлял, что говорят пятнадцатилетним стриженым девочкам в очках, которые хотят играть в бейсбол.

— В команду не берут девушек, Миякозава. Таковы правила, — тренер сложил руки на груди, стараясь придать себе непреклонный и решительный вид.

Правила — это хорошо, на них всегда можно сослаться, если что-то вдруг идет не так. И с ними трудно спорить, особенно если озвучивает их кто-то значительный. Например, тренер бейсбольной команды.

Миякозава поклонилась и спрятала анкету обратно в сумку. И ушла, обронив негромкое «до свидания». 

«До чего странная», — усмехнулся тренер, а через пять минут и думать забыл про первогодку Миякозаву. Команда после пробежки тяжело дышала, упираясь руками в колени.

— Что вы как девчонки! — с наслаждением крикнул он им. — Собрались!

***

Во второй раз Миякозава Риса не заметила его.

В белой форме и кепке ее даже можно было принять за мальчишку — невысокого и узкоплечего. Миякозава поковыряла носом шиповки грунт на горке, подбросила мяч в ладони и — бросила прямо в сетку. 

«Так она питчер», — подумал тренер. Хотя в первую очередь ему стоило озаботиться тем, где она взяла инвентарь и как попала на горку.

Ноги у нее были хорошие, сильные, а руки и спина — гибкие, не мужские. Тренер отстраненно засмотрелся на отточенные движения. В каждом жесте было видно, что он привычный и знакомый, повторенный уже много раз. 

Фастбол полетел по отличной траектории, и Миякозава радостно сжала кулаки и улыбнулась. Ее лицо, до этого почти равнодушное, переменилось, и сосредоточенность уступила место секундному ликованию. 

«Из тех, кто играет до победы». — Тренер сам удивился своим мыслям, но почему-то представить Миякозаву Рису питчером, который раз за разом становится лучшим вместе со своей командой, оказалось просто.

Тренер оперся о металлический забор, а Миякозава нагнулась за очередным мячом. Когда она взяла из ящика последний, уже темнело.

*** 

— Иди за мной, — скомандовал тренер. 

Сегодня Миякозвава пришла то ли в пятый, то ли в шестой раз. За неделю ее анкета стала мятой, с загнутыми неровными уголками. 

Тренер сел за стол. Миякозава стояла перед ним и ждала, что на этот раз ей скажут окончательное и бесповоротное нет. Сказать стоило, но за эти дни тренер узнал все про мозоли на ее ладонях, про короткие ногти на руках и про синяки на коленях.

— Нравится побеждать? — брови Миякозавы удивленно поднялись вверх, и тогда тренер повторил: — Ты хочешь играть в бейсбол. Побеждать тебе нравится?

Миякозава кивнула, напряженно сжав губы.

— Тогда запомни: побеждать ты больше не будешь, потому что никогда не сможешь выйти в настоящей игре. Будешь сидеть на трибунах и кусать локти от досады, потому что выигрывать команда будет без тебя, хотя потеть и страдать от жажды на тренировках ты будешь вместе с ними. Поняла? На Кошиэне тебя никто не будет ждать, помочь общей победе тебе будет невозможно.

Несколько секунд она стояла недвижно, а потом расцепила пальцы и уронила на пол сумку. Учебники вывалились на пол. Миякозава опустилась на корточки и стала поспешно заталкивать их обратно в сумку.

— Поняла?

— Да!

— Завтра в половине восьмого, и опозданий я не терплю.

Тренер во второй раз видел, как Миякозава улыбается. Пусть и по-своему, но она победила.


	5. Слабость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru no Go, джен, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Детские привычки не меняются — меняются их последствия

В заведении, насколько Митани удавалось разглядеть, можно было заниматься двумя вещами — пить или играть. На столах были разложены сеги, маджонг, кто-то хлестко бросал карты. Многие то и дело лезли в кошельки, чтобы достать еще несколько купюр.

Звук камней, опускающихся на гобан, Митани услышал не сразу. Двое играли в самом углу, время от времени прикладываясь к бутылкам. Один был молод, не больше тридцати, с франтоватой бородкой, другой — худощавый старик, и судя по тому, как он постоянно вытирал высокий лоб носовым платком, дела у него шли неважно.

Не в силах побороть любопытство, Митани подошел ближе и сел за пустующий соседний столик. Отсюда было видно, что партия близилась к концу, и спасти ее для старика могло разве что чудо. В чудеса Митани не верил.

— Эй, парень! — окликнул его молодой с бородкой. — Интересно тебе?

— Уже нет. Игра сделана.

В этот момент старик склонился над доской, сдавая партию. Он вздохнул и достал из кармана сложенные пополам засаленные банкноты, отсчитал несколько молодому.

— Настоящий зверь ты, Кума, хоть раз простил бы долг.

— Никогда, Окамото-сан, вы же знаете. — Тот, которого назвали Кума, подмигнул Митани. — Место свободно. Не хочешь сыграть?

Митани хотел, но воспоминания почти семилетней давности не давали легко согласиться. Кума мог оказаться мошенником, кто угодно другой мог оказаться мошенником. А можно было просто проиграться и влезть в долги.

Или выиграть и хотя бы немного увеличить свой скудный ежемесячный капитал.

«Мне уже не четырнадцать, в конце концов. И если я проиграю, то проиграю свои деньги, — Митани подрабатывал в книжном магазине. — Я всегда могу остановиться, если что-то пойдет не так».

В последние слова он и сам едва ли верил, но внутри уже вспыхнула искра азарта, и затушить ее могло только оглушительное поражение. Неудача.

— Взять тебе пива? Тебе двадцать-то есть? — спросил Кума, когда Митани сел за стол напротив него.

— Не нужно, обойдусь, — отрезал Митани. Его задело, что его пытаются угостить, как девчонку.

— Ну, как хочешь. Как тебя зовут, кстати, парень? Я — Кумакири Сота, тут для всех — Кума. — Он поднес зажигалку и закурил.

— Митани. Митани Юки, — сказал Митани и тут же пожалел об этом. Называть свое настоящее имя, когда ты садишься играть на деньги и не уверен, что удержишься от соблазна сжульничать, — неважная идея.

Однако первую партию он провел честно. Кума играл не слишком сильно, но некоторые ходы выдавали в нем опытного игрока. Сначала Митани привыкал, осторожничал и делал заученные шаблонные ходы по учебнику.

Временами Кума задумывался. Тогда он забывал стряхивать с сигареты пепел, машинально тер свою бородку, а Митани чувствовал, что идет по правильному пути.

Он выиграл партию с разницей в четыре моку, и Кума протянул ему деньги старика, добавив еще что-то от себя. Митани тут же спрятал их в карман куртки.

— Еще раз? — Кума снял пиджак и засучил рукава рубашки. — А то что-то я расслабился.

Вторую игру Митани снова выиграл, но несколько камней в течение партии незаметно менялись местами, расширяя свою территорию. Кума взял вторую бутылку пива, а в пепельнице скопилось уже достаточно окурков. Митани ощущал, что и он сам уже насквозь пропах сигаретным дымом.

К третьей партии вокруг них стали собираться немногочисленные зрители, краем уха Митани вылавливал обрывки фраз: «…давно Кума так не потел», «малец справляется…», и его ловкие худые пальцы незаметно проворачивали запрещенные приемы.

— Повысим?

— А у вас что, еще что-то осталось? — усмехнулся Митани. У него в кармане лежала собственная недельная зарплата, заработанная за несколько часов.

— Остался последний шанс отыграться.

«Если я сейчас скажу «нет» и уйду, то останусь в выигрыше, смогу даже взять лишний выходной на неделе», — подумал Митани, но все равно придвинул к себе чашу с камнями.

Наверное, стоило быть внимательнее с самого начала, потому что ходы Кумы вдруг обрели стиль, и целостная выстроенная стратегия стала проглядываться на доске с первых же камней. Митани оказался в позиции догоняющего, но когда рука как бы невзначай замерла над доской на несколько секунд дольше положенного, в него впился внимательный взгляд.

«Он знает!» — пронеслось у Митани в голове, и камни остались на прежних позициях.

После нескольких проигранных партий денег у Митани не осталось.

— Только — вот. — Он протянул руку.

— Часы? — Кума схватил его за запястье, потер циферблат, изучил замок. — Возьму, снимай. Но и это не покроет всего того, что ты мне должен.

Митани расстегнул часы и с огромным усилием воли опустил их на стол. Это был подарок от родителей на совершеннолетние, и объяснять его отсутствие будет трудно и неприятно.

— Я… приду вечером в субботу и принесу, сколько не хватает.

— Конечно, принесешь. Кстати, — Кума наклонился ближе. От душного запаха сигарет стало невыносимо дышать, и Митани едва не закашлялся. Кума говорил негромко, почти в самое ухо: — Твой паспорт и водительское удостоверение лежат во внутреннем кармане куртки, телефон — в кармане джинсов. Или мне проверить, Митани Юки?

— Не нужно!

Митани резко встал, и редкая толпа отпрянула от стола. Все стали расходиться, посмеиваясь и перешептываясь.

— Может, все-таки пива? Не переживай, за мой счет. За доброе знакомство.

Митани взял со стола одну из пустых бутылок и что было сил швырнул ее о плиточный пол. Та разлетелась на мелкие осколки.

— Приду. В субботу. — Раздельно произнес он и направился к выходу, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело как постыдный побег.

Оказавшись на улице, Митани замер. Словно после долгого бега, хотелось дышать как можно глубже, но, казалось, не хватало объема легких. Митани оперся о фонарный столб и почувствовал тошноту, закружилась голова.

«Ненормальный, — сказал он себе. — Псих азартный, вот ты кто, Юки».

Митани нашарил в кармане телефон.

— Здравствуйте, это Мита… Да, я. Я хотел спросить, могу ли я каждый день выходить на работу на этой неделе. Да, полный день. В университете отменили занятия, и я подумал… Да. Спасибо.

Митани сполз по столбу на землю и осел на холодный асфальт. Посмотрел на свои руки. Оказывается, за лето он даже загорел под часы — на запястье выделялась полоса светлой кожи. Хотелось кричать, ненавидеть самого себя и еще — хоть чуть-чуть чьей-нибудь жалости.

Запищал телефон.

— Где ты ходишь, Юки?! — сестра злилась, и в ее голосе звучали до смешного знакомые мамины нотки. — Ты хоть позвонил бы.

— Я не хожу, сестра, я уже возвращаюсь.

А про себя подумал: «И правда возвращаюсь. Хотя не стоило».


	6. Играть как Джордан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тогава Киехару, Такахаши Хисанобу, missing scene
> 
> Встреча, которой не было, и пожелание, которое не сбылось

― Эй ты, убогий! ― слышит Киёхару. Он надвигает кепку пониже и прячет руки в карманах. Может, это и не ему, хотя внутри все переворачивается, а сердце на долю секунды замирает.

Киёхару знает, что, чтобы заметить, нужно приглядываться, смотреть внимательно, выискивать недостатки и изъяны. Изъянов у Киёхару хватает, но самый очевидный сейчас скрыт от окружающих плотной джинсовой тканью.

― Да тебе я говорю, тебе! ― повторяют где-то позади, и Киёхару нехотя оборачивается, мысленно командуя себе не ввязываться в неприятности.

В руки ему летит тяжелый оранжевый мяч. Киёхару машинально хватает его и понимает, что произошло, только когда уже сжимает мяч в ладонях. Он тяжелый, шершавый и знакомо пахнет резиной.

― Надо же, поймал, ― ухмыляется совсем еще мальчишка. Наверное, старшеклассник. Киёхару это даже задевает. Значит, что он сейчас в роли взрослого, что ему полагается произнести скучные слова о том, как нужно и не нужно поступать. Что можно и нельзя говорить. А впрочем, разница в возрасте у них совсем небольшая, год-другой. Поэтому вместо этого он отмахивается:

― Иди отсюда, парень.

И бросает мяч обратно. Пацан ловит его одной рукой, ладонью направляет вниз, а потом хватает снова, когда мяч упруго отскакивает от асфальта. Киёхару не нужно видеть это дважды, чтобы понять, что мальчишка знаком с баскетболом. И, пожалуй, знаком неплохо.

Воображение живо рисует амбициозную команду старшей школы, которая допоздна тренируется в зале, где пол покрыт блестящим паркетом, а из окон тянет весенней прохладой. Киёхару хмурится и уже готовится уйти, но мальчишка раскручивает на пальце мяч так, что черные полосы на оранжевом смазываются, и Киёхару не в силах отвернуться.

― Я думал, ты старше. И что не поймаешь. Уже представил, как попаду в тебя, и ты зашатаешься. Может, упадешь даже.

Больше всего Киёхару удивляет, что мальчишка один. Обычно за такими неотступно следует вереница друзей-прихлебал, которые в моменты вроде этого обеспечивают сразу и задний план, и фоновый смех. Массовка для героя. Но нет, их только двое: мальчишка и сам Киёхару. 

Есть еще, правда, люди, которым они мешают идти по тротуару. До Киёхару доносится что-то вроде «играть идите, где положено, на спортплощадку, а на проходе не стойте». Он невольно усмехается, слыша это, но мальчишка понимает его неправильно.

― Серьезно думаешь, что это забавно? Совсем больной, что внутри, что снаружи.

Нужно что-то ответить, потому что иначе эти слова повиснут в воздухе. Застрянут в голове и будут звучать там до самой ночи. И Киёхару произносит первое, что приходит ему в голову.

― Один мужик сказал, что слабость, которую он ненавидит, заставляет его двигаться вперед. И он превращает ее в свою силу.

Лицо мальчишки вытягивается, становится невыразительным и равнодушным. Он крепко сжимает мяч и прикрывает темные миндалевидные глаза.

― Мужика случайно не Майкл Джордан звали? ― за притворной серьезностью сквозит издевка. ― Только у него, в отличие от тебя, обе ноги были на месте.

Киёхару спасает подошедший автобус. Не его маршрут, но он все равно поднимается на ступеньку и ищет в карманах мелочь. Попадается только одна монета в сто йен.

Мальчишка провожает его взглядом.

Киёхару одновременно чувствует и неловкость, и раздражение, и злость на самого себя. Стоило сказать что-нибудь невыносимо положительное и правильное. Что-нибудь, что означало бы, что он желает этому незнакомому парню стать чемпионом вместе с его маленькой школьной командой. Поднять над головой холодный металлический кубок. И еще отыграть все игры в своей жизни, как Майкл Джордан. На двух ногах.


End file.
